Lost Boys
by uptown line
Summary: Nick and Jeff met way before Dalton. Not even anywhere near Ohio. They first bumped into each other at Disneyland. Literally. Written for Niff Week! The theme was Kid!Niff.


**A/N:** Idea was actually from my sister. I don't usually write fluff, because I'm no good at it, but the idea was too fun to pass. :P Written for Day One of Niff Week (which is my baby btw). Cross posted to my tumblr!~

* * *

_"Where do you want to bring the kids next summer?"_

_"Disneyland?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Absolutely! I haven't been there in so long!"_

_"The one and only time I was there, I got lost."_

_"So did I! But I made a really nice friend then and we had the best time together."_

* * *

"Jeff. Jeffery! Come back!"

The little blond ball of energy in question was running away from his parents, blatantly ignoring their calls for him to stay by their side. They had barely made it five steps into the theme park when Jeff had decided the pace at which they were going was too slow for his liking and had bounded off, nimbly dodging his parent's attempts to grab onto him. His one hand clutched on tightly to the homemade Peter Pan hat, and the other a toy wooden sword. He was going to find Hook and the other pirates, and maybe Peter would reward his courageousness and let him become a member of the Lost Boys.

The whole drive here from Ohio was no better. Jeff had gushed to his parents about which rides he wanted to go on first, who he wanted to meet, and all the merchandise he wanted to buy. His parents thought maybe he would have tired out and fell asleep, but it was like as if Jeff still kept his high even after the extremely long car ride. His mother had to forbid him from asking for more sweets, because it seemed like his energy just couldn't be contained.

He squealed with glee as he ran round the corner, his blonde hair sticking out in odd angles, and his fringe sticking to his forehead due to the sheen of sweat that had formed after all that running. He turned to look back and squinted his eyes, searching for his parents. He had stopped hearing their shouts altogether.

Usually a 5 year old like Jeff would feel scared or afraid when they were lost in a crowded and unfamiliar place like this, but this was Disneyland! Jeff was more excited by all the possibilities than anything.

He was so caught up in all the sights around him that he didn't notice another body coming towards him, and the two collided into a soft heap on the floor.

"Oof, that hurt," the blond said, blinking dazedly at the person he had bumped into. It was a little brunette boy, around his age, he guessed. He had the hugest brown eyes and a mess of brown locks on top of his head. Jeff couldn't help but think that this other boy was really pretty. He leaned on his side and got up fairly quickly, staring confusedly at the other boy, who was still on the ground, his mouth open in shock.

"Hi, I'm Jeff," he said, sticking out his hand for the other boy to take it, so he could help the other boy up. He always did this at the playground when the other kids fell off the swings or slides. Jeff was a little taller and stronger than the rest, and he just loved helping people.

The brunette diverted his gaze from the hopeful smile on Jeff's face to the outstretched hand and took it gratefully, his mouth clamping shut and a small smile growing on his face.

"I'm Nick."

Jeff grinned even wider, not letting go of his new friend's hand, swinging it casually between them. Nick hadn't even noticed that he was still holding onto Jeff's hand. "Where are your parents? I lost mine," he said, a hint of glee in his voice.

Nick turned his head to the side, frowning. "I don't know… I was on my way to the carousel, and I was running too fast I think. I lost my parents too…" he said quietly, looking down. Jeff could hear the fear in Nick's voice, and he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Jeff's smile dropped, and he let go of Nick's hand so that he could wrap his long arms around the shorter boy. "It's okay, we'll go find them together!" his smile found its way back onto his face as he saw the little spark of hope in the brunette's eyes. Jeff took a step back and released Nick from the embrace, lacing his fingers through Nick's again.

"Come on! I know who could help us!" he said in a sing-song voice as he pulled Nick along. Nick frowned in confusion, and Jeff laughed. "Peter Pan of course. He takes care of all the lost boys. Maybe he'll know where the Lost Parents go too."

Jeff squealed in delight as he spotted the tall, lanky park worker dressed up in the Peter Pan costume, and he ran over to him immediately. Nick followed closely behind him, their hands clasped tightly together. Wow, Peter Pan is much taller than I imagined, he thought as he lifted his little blond head to look at the man. He tugged on the hem of the man's green garb to grab his attention.

"And what can I do for you two?" Peter asked, squatting down so that he was level with the two boys. "Uh-oh! You hurt your knee!" he exclaimed, pointing at the scratches on Nick's knee. Jeff looked down and gasped. He didn't even notice that Nick was injured. He bit his lip guiltily. "Sorry, Nick!"

Nick shook his head, his eyes slightly puffy and red. His knees did hurt a lot, and they hurt even more after their little run to find Peter Pan, but he didn't want Jeff to stop smiling.

"Where are your parents?" Peter Pan asked, pulling the two boys nearer to him.

"We lost them!" Jeff said, grinning.

Peter chuckled at the little blond's energy, but he knew that he had to get the two boys to their parents, who were probably worried sick looking for them. "Come on, I'll help you two find them!" he said, picking Nick up and carrying him to the nearest first-aid point while Jeff ran alongside him.

The first aid personnel patched Nick's knee up fairly quickly. Nick grabbed tightly onto Jeff's hand when they put on the antiseptic, but Jeff didn't seem to mind that Nick was squeezing his tiny hand so tightly that it almost blocked off the blood circulation in his fingers. Jeff grinned and gave Nick a hug when it was over, even volunteering to help put on the Disney plaster that the nurse took out.

It was a little sad when their parents arrived, breathless, and relief written on their faces as they embraced the boys. Jeff felt his hand slip from Nick's when his mother pulled him away, and he casted a glance back, happy to see that Nick was smiling again. His big brown eyes sparkled when he smiled, and Jeff thought it was beautiful.

Nick looked away from his parents for a moment, his gaze meeting Jeff's, and he waved, as if to say goodbye. Jeff returned the wave and gave him a tight smile, for even though they were both reunited with their parents again, Jeff wasn't sure if he'd ever see the other boy ever again.

* * *

_"Just make sure our kids don't get lost okay, Jeffie?"_

_"Where's your sense of adventure Nicky? Okay, okay, I was kidding! I won't lose them, promise. Stop hitting me with the pillow!"_


End file.
